Hidden Truth
by percyjackson2012
Summary: Seth meets a girl and even though he told himself that dating was overrated, he can't help but fall for her and think that something about her is different from every other girl he's met. But what exactly is it? What's she hiding?
1. Replacement

**New Story! *Yaaay***

**So recently, I've got this new story idea in my head and I just can't seem to forget about it so lets see how this goes. If you all like it I'll continue on. **

**Review to tell me what you think! **

**Unknown POV**

* * *

_**Dear Stan, **_

**_In response to your last letter, _**

**_ Wyrmoost is a dangerous place. Aside from Patton and Agad, I would say that I know the most about the place. _ **

**_ I'd love to join you and anyone else you have chosen to go and do my best to help them recover the artifact. I haven't had a near-death experience in FOREVER! Note the Sarcasm. _**

**_ I've been getting restless and have no one to practice sparring with.  
_**

**_ I also found some information about Shadow Charmers. Is it true that Seth "stole" the Soul of Grunhold? I'd love to meet him. Glad to hear that Kendra's back safe.  
_**

**_Say 'Hi' to Warren for me.  
_**

_**Regards, **_

_** Alexandra J. Becker  
**_

* * *

_**Seth's POV  
**_

Seth grumpily walked down the stairs towards the living room. Waiting for him at the bottom was Warren.

Grandpa Sorenson had said that we were getting a visitor who would be joining the Knights on the Wyrmoost Expedition. He didn't need to say it, but the message was pretty clear. This "person" would be replacing me.

Since it was pretty clear that I was being replaced and I could not direct my anger towards Grandpa I directed it towards Warren since it was his friend that was coming. It was probably someone old that he had a crush on. No wonder he was so excited.

I walked alongside him (purposely giving him the cold shoulder) as we headed out to the Front Gate where we would meet Trask and my "Replacement".

I ran though some mental images of what she might look like.

"You'll love her Seth" said Warren.

"Sure I will" I muttered tuning him out as he began to whistle while we waited.

The car arrived 5 minutes later and I watched as my Replacement stepped out along with Trask.

She was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple t-shirt with a pair of slightly worn out sneakers. Thick curly black hair cascaded down her back, stopping a little bit after her shoulders. She also had front bangs that stopped a little before her eyes which were Hazel Color.

What I didn't expect?

She was my age.

* * *

**REVIEW! Tell me what you think.  
This is just an idea and I want to now whether or not you guys would read it if I decided to Continue.  
**


	2. Blushing

**So, I've posted the first chapter and people seem to like it. This is the second chapter so tell me what you guys think and if you want me to continue. **

**I'm going to change the order of some things. Right now Kendra has already returned from being Kidnapped and what-not. They have already recovered the horn and have a team to go to Wyrmoost but because of the Solstice they're going to go take refuge at a hotel and _then _they're going to head off.  
**

**I know it doesn't exactly work that well but I really wanted them to have some way of spending time with each other and then heading off.  
**

**If I get 3 new reviews I'll update another 2 chapters ASAP!**

**Reviews Brighten My Day and Inspire Me to Keep Going!**

* * *

_**Just so you know, it's the day before the Winter Solstice.  
**_

_**Seth' POV**_

Well.

This is Awkward. I guess she's not Warren's crush after all. If she was, that would have been even more awkward.

So after we unloaded the car ("we" meaning Me and Warren), and Warren crushed the new girl in a bear hug, everyone headed to the Living Room to talk.

While we walked towards the Living Room I realized that the only way I was ever going to get to go with them on the mission was if I snuck into Kendra's Extra-Dimensional Backpack.

Anyways, I knew it wasn't exactly her fault for replacing me, but I was still grumpy.

Sorry if I'm putting a bit of a damper on the mood, but I don't feel like being nice to the person who's replacing me.

Even if she is pretty.

I plopped myself down on the couch beside Kendra and waited for Grandpa to finish talking to the new girl and the rest of the adults.

Grandpa turned towards us after finishing his conversation.

"We've decided to send your grandmother, Seth, Kendra and Alexandra to a hotel for the night." he said.

So that's what her name is. It suits her.

"Isn't it dangerous to leave the preserve? The Society could come after us." I asked.

"We've weighed the pros and cons. I don't relish the idea of putting you beyond the protections offered by Fablehaven, but festival nights seem to be getting increasingly violent. If the Society intends to hit us where we live, it will probably happen tonight, when sinister creatures are free to cross boundaries and enter the yard." explain Grandpa.

"You'll all pack an overnight back. You'll be paying by cash, Warren & Trask will accompany you all. You should have no casualties and the night should run smoothly"

We all nodded and left to pack.

* * *

**Kendra's POV**

The car ride to the hotel was actually pretty fun. I got to know Alexandra (she told me to call her Alex) and I got to watch Seth blush. Something, I have never witnessed.

To start off with Seth. Grandma had turned up the heat and it was like an oven in the van and Seth would NOT stop complaining. It went so far that he said that if we didn't turn down the heat he would take his shirt off.

Then he realized Alex was also in the car. And he blushed. His face looked like a Tomato.

I also caught him sneaking glances at her. Like Seth, she obviously didn't like the heat. Though she was more subtle about it and didn't resort to whining. Instead she took off the jacket she had changed into, revealing a black tank top and leaned back staring out the window.

I learned a lot of things about her.

Here's a list.

Favorite color Blue

She was the same age as Seth. He's going to like that.

Has an older brother, Jason who's 19 and according to her, way too over protective.

Loves playing Soccer and surprisingly Football.

Plays the Guitar and is addicted to music.

She had a lot of cousins, most of which were boys and older than her.

She was a bit of a Tomboy, but I guess that would happen if you were surrounded by guys.

Is a pranking master, but unlike Seth she knew when to stop.

Warren was an old Family friend.

She lives in New York, Manhattan.

Who knew playing 20 questions in the car could teach you so much about a person?

Another Highlight of the car ride?

After Seth got over his earlier embarrassment and started complaining again, Alex who had obviously been as annoyed as the rest of us picked up her jacket and rummaged through the pockets. She brought out an Ipod and a pair of headphones and threw them at Seth telling him to quiet down and occupy himself with it.

Whether he was embarrassed or content with the Ipod Seth finally stopped complaining. He was a little pink in the cheeks though.

We arrived at the Hotel 20 minutes later. While we waited for Tanu to get the key cards Warren told us the rooming arrangements.

The first room would be: Me, Grandma and Tanu.

The other room was Seth, Alex and Warren.

From where I was sitting I could see them both blushing and shifting uncomfortably.

All in all, my car ride was awesome.

* * *

**Next Chapter you'll finally get to see some interaction between Seth and Alex.**

**Remember to Review!  
**


End file.
